


Childhood Fears

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rape/Non-con References, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the hp100 'Send in the Clowns' challenge. AU (and thank god for that).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Childhood Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hp100 'Send in the Clowns' challenge. AU (and thank god for that).

When Severus’s father stubbornly insisted that he attend James Potter’s birthday party, Severus didn’t dare disagree.

Potter stared superiorly at Severus as he opened his presents. Severus suspected that the boy must have somehow discovered how lonely Severus’s own birthdays usually were.

Potter later locked Severus into an abandoned room, where he cried helplessly for the extent of his imprisonment. The door opened hours later and he threw himself at his rescuer – the party’s resident clown – in relief. Severus didn’t mind the clown’s touch until it slid lower.

His fear of clowns and James Potter remained with him into adulthood.


End file.
